Lionsgate Home Entertainment
Logo descriptions and captures by Supermarty-o, EnormousRat, and Mr.Logo Editions by thehugetvfan and Supermarty-o Video captures courtesy of JohnnyL80 and ItsBartman Background: Lionsgate Home Entertainment is the home video distribution arm of Lionsgate Films. Before LGHE, they were distributed by MCA Universal Home Video and Columbia TriStar Home Video from 1997. At first most of their releases were only released by them in Canada, while in the United States, they licensed their films to Universal Pictures Home Entertainment for home video distribution since 2006, with the exception of Dogma being released by Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. From 2008 to 2014, they were the North American distributor for HiT Entertainment material, expect for Barney in the United States (still owned by WarnerMedia from 2012-present). 1st Logo (1998-2000) Nickname: "The Constellation" Logo: Same as its film counterpart from 1998, but "HOME ENTERTAINMENT" is added below the line. FX/SFX: Same as its film counterpart. Music/Sounds: Same as its film counterpart. Music/Sounds Variant: On reprints of Stickin' Around tapes, it uses the music from the Avalanche Home Entertainment logo for some bizarre reason. Availability: Uncommon. Appears on mainly Canadian DVD releases (and later US releases) of Lionsgate material (This does appear on VHS releases too) such as Strictly Ballroom and Breakin' the Law. It makes strange appearances on the 2001 Platinum Disc DVDs of American Eagle and Merchants of War. All DIC Entertainment DVD releases distributed by the company use this logo, with the VHS versions using the 3rd logo. 2nd Logo (2001-2004?) Nickname: "The Constellation II" Logo: Same as the 1997 movie logo, except "FILMS" is replaced by "HOME ENTERTAINMENT" and "PRESENTS" is replaced by "A LIONS GATE ENTERTAINMENT COMPANY". Another difference is that all the text fades in at the same time. FX/SFX: Same as the 1997 movie logo. Music/Sounds: Same as the first logo. Availability: Extremely rare. Only known to appear on the Sabrina: The Animated Series tapes Sabrina in Love and Salem's World as well as Mummies Alive!, all of which came out on the same day (the DVD counterparts, Sabrina's World in the case of Sabrina, used the next logo). It also appeared on the 2004 DVD releases of the movies Cement and Quicksand (even though their packages had Artisan Entertainment logos, in a similar situation to the 2004 Special Edition of King of New York carrying Artisan logos on the disc labels). Editor's Note: Same as the 1997 movie logo. 3rd Logo (2001-2006) Nickname: "The Constellation III" Logo: On a black background, the words "LIONS GATE HOME ENTERTAINMENT" fly in one by one away from the viewer, with stars moving into place while a lion fades in. After that the byline "A LIONS GATE ENTERTAINMENT COMPANY" fades in below and the logo shines. This was from the 2nd logo. Variant: On a promo for the Mr. Bill Collection, the titular character is thrown onto the center of the fully-formed logo and falls. FX/SFX: Words and stars moving into place, fading, shining. Music/Sounds: Several loud whooshes, as well as sparkles and a warbling synth track. Sometimes, it's silent. Music/Sounds Variant: On Target and Barnes & Noble exclusives from 2004-07, the 1997 Lionsgate Films music is used instead. Availability: Common. Appears on Lions Gate Home Entertainment releases from the era, such as the first two Saw movies, Hail Caesar (2004), ALF, Lil' Pimp, Beyond the Sea, The Devil's Rejects, Crash (2005), The Punisher, and several volumes of the 1980s Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series, among others. You can also find this logo on a couple of VHS and DVDs of Clifford the Big Red Dog from 2005, as well as the 2006 DVD release of The New Baby on the Block. DIC Entertainment VHS releases from 2001-2002 also use this logo, with most of the DVD versions using the 1st logo. Makes a surprise appearance on the Jakks Pacific one-episode disc of the SpongeBob Squarepants episode "Hall Monitor" if you look up the disc's files. Editor's Note: Although the logo looks very elegant, its sudden appearance and loud music could startle some, including children but same as the 1997 movie logo. 4th Logo (2004) Nickname: "The Constellation IV" Logo: A still version of the previous logo is shown, with the text all spaced out and in yellow, and the Constellation being blue and in 2D instead of 3D. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The end theme of the movie. Availability: Only appears at the end of Care Bears: Journey to Joke-a-Lot. Final Note: Since Lionsgate changed their logo in 2006, they have since used their standard logo as a de-facto home video logo. Category:Lions Gate Entertainment Corporation Category:Home Entertainment Category:Closing Logos Group Wikia